Turtle Tail
Turtle Tail is a tortoiseshell she-cat from the Dawn of the Clans; part of Erin Hunter’s Warrior Cats saga. She is first featured in “The Sun Trail” as a young friend of main character Gray Wing. She is part of the group that decides to follow the sun trail to a new home. When they arrive on the moor she friends a kittypet named Bumble, who soon offers to show her her home in the two-leg place. Meanwhile, Gray Wing falls in love with a rouge named Storm. He does not realize that Turtle Tail has always loved him, which makes Turtle Tail more inclined to accept the offer that Bumble has made for her to join her. Gray Wing introduces Storm to his brother, Clear Sky (who lives in the forest) who has an unusual reaction to her. Gray Wing decides a few days later to invite Storm to live with him, but she declines as she is in love with Clear Sky. Turtle Tail is hurt by Gray Wing’s ignorange and joins Bumble, making Gray Wing even more depressed. Not too long after, Gray Wing bumps into Clear Sky’s guard Fox near the border and Fox attacks him. He lands a blow on Gray Wings head and blood blinds him. He struggles and accidentally slashes his throat, killing Fox. He then realizes that Clear Sky and his pregnant mate Storm were watching. Clear Sky is outraged with Gray Wing and accuses him of murder. Storm is furious with Clear Sky and declares she is leaving to raise her kits in twoleg place, and so she does there and then. The two brothers then agree that they are too different and are no longer brothers. A while passes and Gray Wing decides to visit Storm and see if she if okay. He then meets Turtle Tail who is delighted to see him but he ignores her. He finds Storm who is now living in an abandoned two leg nest. She rejects him and he comes home. Very soon after, Turtle Tail races to the moor and tells Gray Wing that a monster is eating Storm’s den. He arrives too late and see’s Storm and too of her kits crushed by fallen bricks. One kit survives, an orange tabby tom. Gray Wing names him Thunder, and he brings him to his father. Clear Sky rejects the kit to Gray Wing’s surprise and takes care of him himself. Soon after, Turtle Tails two legs adopt a tom named Tom. Him and Turtle Tail fall in love and without thinking, she becomes his mate. She tells him she’s pregnant and she see’s a cruel side of him. Bubble tells her that the twolegs will take the kits. Turtle Tail doesn’t think twice and she comes back to the moor. Gray Wing is delighted to see her but not too long after she’s kitted a fire breaks out in the woods. Gray Wing and a few other’s go to rescue the forest cats. They all stay on the moor for to days, and Thunder gets closer with his father. When the forest cats leave to go back Thunder goes with him. Gray Wing is dissappointed and spends the night sleeping in a hollow on the moor, curled up tightly with Turtle Tail and she comforts him. The next morning Rainswept Flower finds them with the kits and teases then about how they’d found what had been obvious to the others. One kit asks if they were mates, and if he’d become their adopted father, and he agrees. Unfortunately, Turtle Tails story draws to an end in book 3, “The First Battle”. Thunder rejoins the moor cats after a moon. One day Tom kidnaps the kits, bringing them to twoleg place. Turtle Tail races off by herself to find them, followed by Thunder, Lightning Tail and River Ripple. They cross a thunderpath and stop to try scent out one of the five. Lightning Tails eyes widen in shock and grief as he sees Turtle Tail’s limp body at the side of the Thunderpath. She’d been hit by a monster. The three carry her to a flower bush and pay their respects before heading off again. They were even more determined to find Turtle Tails kits. This article was written by -AmethystSkyes on Scratch.mit.edu , I hope you enjoyed!